God Knows What At The Beach
by Owl.pendantry
Summary: (AU) Sakura and the boys are at the beach, enjoying a day of, god knows what those boys are doing, but Sakura is trying to read her book. The only thing stopping her is the invisible pair of eyes she swears are trained on her.


**Image - itasaku_sunny_beach_prize_by_zhyrhe-d4ek4cj**

* * *

 **GOD KNOWS WHAT AT THE BEACH**

* * *

 **Sakura and the boys are at the beach, enjoying a day of, god knows what those boys are doing, but Sakura is trying to read her book. The only thing stopping her is the invisible pair of eyes she swears are trained on her.**

* * *

I swear, every time I look behind me, the only thing there is the boys doing, I honestly don't really want to know, but when I turn back to my book, I have the same feeling; that I'm being watched.

And there it is again - that feeling.

It's making me severely uncomfortable, especially since I don't know who the hell it is.

I look back once again, with the same results.

"Dammit!" I curse under my breath as I move to get up.

 _The one day I get off work that the boys are free, I end up having to deal with this shit all day. No, thank you._

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto screams in my direction. I look over to see the boys have stopped and are all watching me. "Where are you going?"

I let out a loud sigh, even though I know they can't hear it from the 100 metres away they are.

"Think I'm done for the day. I'm gonna go get changed!" I yell back their way and start picking my things up off the sand only to feel that feeling again.

I roll my eyes at the feeling. _Get a good look while you still can, pervert._

I straighten myself back out and jump slightly at the shining blonde in front of me. The shock causing me to lash out at him in the form of a retaliation-punch.

When I see my hyperactive friend sprawled out in a small ditch in the sand, I reach out to help him back up.

"You baka! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"But Sakura-chan," he says, rubbing the back of his head where he made impact with the compact sand. "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

I merely shrug off his pain and continue on my path to the change rooms as three other boys catch up to us.

The youngest of the trio is letting his laughter flow at his best friend's pain.

"It's not funny, Teme!" Naruto shouted at the raven-haired boy.

"I do believe it is, Naruto. We warned you not to sneak up on her," the twenty-three year old warned from his position beside his younger brother.

"Damn Uchihas," Naruto muttered under his breath, though we all heard him, causing the youngest of the family to strike him where he was just starting to recover from my latest blow.

"Don't dis the family name, **Uzumaki**!" the two boys glared at one another until our old Sensei cut in.

"So Sakura, why are you leaving so soon?" he nodded his head towards the bag slung over my shoulder.

I shrugged at his question, but gave an answer regardless, knowing they wouldn't leave me until I did so.

"I've sucked up all the vitamin D I need for now, why else?"

"Can you hit Naruto again?" Sasuke asked. "That was funnier than what you just said."

I frowned at that and moved forward on my intended path.

"Look what you did, teme! You upset her"

I didn't see what exactly happened, but I did hear a growl that sounded much like Sasuke's, then a sound that sounded like skin making contact with otherr skin. With Naruto howling in pain like that, I assume Sasuke hit him where I had before again adding to the pain Naruto was already in.

I heard their voices behind me, something akin to arguing, but I paid it no attention as I felt those eyes on me again and hurried on my way.

The change rooms were a minute or so walk from where we had set up our stuff. However, with the boys trying to coax me to rejoin them, the trip took much longer than it ought to and, for the entire length of the walk, I felt those eyes on me again.

Just thinking about it sent shivers up my spine.

I walked on, however, hoping the feeling would leave.

"Stupid boys!" I muttered under my breath as I reached the unisex change room.

As I pulled the door open, I was surprised to see how very small the room was.

 _It's a good thing I came with my bathers on,_ Sakura laughed to herself.

Just after I walked in and was about to close the door behind myself, a figure burst in.

"What the..."

I tried screaming or even going to attack my intruder, but they covered my mouth and had my arms pulled together behind my body, effectively causing me to drop my beach bag.

"Sakura-san," the bastard behind me whispered into my ear and I could feel every warm breath.

I tried screaming at him again, especially about how he seemed to know my name, but it all only came out as mumbles from behind his hand.

"Calm down, please," the voice urged.

 _No fucking way,_ _you goddamn_ _pervert!_

He turned me to the point where I was able to see who this bastard was and my brows knit together at their identity.

Seeing my reaction, both of us knew he would not harm me, but he kept his hands firmly in place on my body.

I gave him a questioning look, but he leant in to whisper in my ear again as explanation.

Shivers were already running up and down my body at the mere thought of Itachi-san whispering in my ear like that.

"Kisame-san and the others have arrived at the beach, but I do not wish for them to know of my presence here," he explained.

He heard a sound from outside, as though someone heavy were running the border of the changing rooms, and pulled me closer to him, as though I were his shield.

Eyes intensely trained on where we both heard the heavy feet last, his arms remained around me. It took several moments for me to realise that he wasn't going to let me free any time soon, so I took the initiative and wriggled my hands behind me quite violently.

"Oh, sorry," he apologised and let me loose.

"Do you mean to say that the whole of the Akatsuki is out there looking for you?"

"Not specifically, but should they find me, they would have me join in their childish, pre-pubescent games, of which I do not wish to participate."

"Ah."

I made to gather my beach bag only to have him apologise again and pick it up for me.

"You're rather talkative today, Itachi-san."

He seemed to be thinking this over.

"It would appear so."

"I don't think I've seen you like this before," I commented.

"It is not often I speak as I am now."

"Huh," I say, bringing my hands to my hips. "I never would have guessed."

"Your sarcasm helps our situation little."

"' **Our** situation'?"

"Yes. It is you who is also stuck in this changing cubicle," he pointed out, taking a seat on the bench provided.

"It is also me who has the right to kick you out of here so I can get changed and your little group can find you."

He really looked hurt at that.

"Sakura-san, I beg of you not to throw me out."

I just reversed that usual emotionless façade he wore right back on him.

 _See how he likes it._

"You have known me for as long as you have known my rather foolish otouto. You know I would turn and not take even the slightest chance to peak."

Perfect time to mess with him a little.

"Are you saying you wouldn't even want to **try** to peak to have a look at me? Am I just that unattractive to you?"

 _Queue the tears..._

"I always knew," sniff, "you were emotionally stunted," sniff," but I didn't," sniff, " didn't think you'd be so," sniff, " horrible about it."

I pretended to just realise that I was crying and spun around, this also made for great cover for the broad smile stretching across my face at his reaction.

"Sakura-s..."

"No, Itachi-san!" I held my hand out behind myself to act as a physical sign for him to stop. "Please, no more!"

But he took my hand and pulled me to him, holding me within the circle his arms had created for me.

"I never, ever meant to hurt you, Sakura-chan," he closed his arms further around my near-naked body as he spoke.

We remained as we were for several more moments before I pushed myself away.

"Itachi…" he cut me off at that, bringing his lips down to my own.

He pulled away, if only for a moment.

"I love you, Sakura-chan. For as long as I've known you," he breathed before pulling me back to him, resuming the kiss.

I was too shocked to even know the meaning of 'respond' at that moment, so he pulled away again, looked me directly in my wide eyes and repeated himself, over and over again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I…tachi…"

"I love you," he said once more, going to kiss me once more.

This time, he started slow, as though enticing me into the kiss, only picking up speed and allowing his passion to show only once I had begun kissing him back.

He pushed our bodies together, leaving absolutely no space between the two of us. He wanted to feel every inch of me; every inch possible.

Feeling my acceptance of his body, his hands came up around my back, and I felt a quick tug before the strings of my bikini top dangled by my sides.

I pulled away, my hands going straight to my chest to cover myself.

He stepped away, "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I went too fast. I…" he stopped instantly at the drop of my top.

"S… Sakura… -chan," he was obviously stunned at my actions.

Hands now coaxing him back towards me, I purred, "is this not what you wanted?"

I saw the carnal desire return to his eyes as they roved up and down my body then. Having had enough of a view, he wished to feel me, to taste me.

His mouth skipped mine altogether and made a beeline for my neck.

"Nguh!"

My arms shot through the air to his thick, black hair.

"'Tachi!"

I felt the growl he released against my pulse line and it sent uncontrollable shivers down my spine, as well as a soft moan escaping through my lips..

Lower, lower his mouth just kept going until he reached the point of my breast, ready and waiting, just for him.

He began with slow, teasing licks, and when I tried to bring my hand to my other breast to sooth the lack of pleasure, he pulled it away from my body and down his own. This allowed me to take the chance to feel every one of those rippling muscles he had, and boy did I enjoy myself.

He stopped me when his body shape changed; when I met the hard bulge at the apex of his legs.

At the contact our hands made with his body, I heard a sharp hiss. Thinking he hadn't liked what I was doing, I quickly pulled my hand away which, in turn, caused him to pull his mouth from my nipple and rest his head on the soft cushion that was my breast.

"Don't stop," he breathed against my bare skin.

Hesitantly, I brought my hand back down to him and began rubbing through the shorts he wore though not with any great speed. As he had teased me with his slow pace, I would do just the same. He should have known not to mess with this woman.

All I heard from him was a harsh growl before he had one nipple back in his mouth, and the other firmly pressed in his palm.

My head flew back at the sudden… attachment and hit the wall behind me. Unfortunately, Itachi pulled his head from my body to inspect me.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically, hands shooting straight for the back of my head.

My own hands flew with great speed to push his back down my body so as to continue with our pleasuring of each other.

"Just a little bump," it came out as a husky whisper, as I'm sure he enjoyed, from that new fire that burned in his eyes, before I crushed my lips against his.

We parted our lips only when our need for oxygen was too great, and I could see he needed more of me the moment a great growl left his swollen mouth.

I took the hint and shoved my hand down his shorts, where I found his thick length. My hand wrapped around my discovery, and with it came a throaty grunt. With my hand's movement came more noises from him.

Every reaction he had excited my body more than the last which, in turn, only excited him more and more.

"F… fuck! Sakura!"

"I didn't know you even knew how to swear, Itachi," I whispered in the most sultry voice I could bring myself to use.

"Only for you, my love," I could tell he was trying his absolute best to speak normally, but he wasn't able to hide the absolute pleasure from his voice.

It actually gave me an idea.

I swapped our positions so I was able to kneel before him.

"Sakura-san, what are you..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

I pulled his shorts down all the way and brought his length into my mouth, running my tongue up and down his length, even pushing as much of him into my mouth as I could fit.

Itachi tipped his head back, but it seemed to be his turn to hit his head against the wall. Before I could even react though, he had his hand to the back of his head.

"Just a little bump," he said sheepishly.

I pulled away giggling.

"Stand up for me, Sakura-san," he asked.

I was rather sceptical at this, but I had no choice as he pulled me to my feet before I could even object.

"What are you..."

"Shhhh..." he instructed as he knelt before me.

"Itachi…?"

He didn't answer, merely looked at me whilst untying the bows of my bikini bottoms.

"Itachi…? What are you…?"

"Just enjoy, my love."

His dark head turned downwards and moved towards my bare body, only stopping when his nose was buried in the apex of my thighs.

He began with one long, slow lick and kept on from there, beginning at a slow, sensuous rhythm and then picking up his pace the more time went on.

Oh, dear God! This man was amazing! It wasn't even just his tongue, he began using his fingers too. Dear God, I absolutely needed more of him. I needed his entire body, the entirety of his being. It would all be mine.

Pulling the Uchiha up by his hair, I brought his lips crashing straight down to mine so as to try to show him just how much I need him at this very moment.

"Take me," I breathed between such passion-filled kisses.

Take me he did.

He pushed my body until I was trapped between his wondrous body and the cold wall of the change room.

"Yes," I pleaded, running my hands through his long, silky locks.

"Anything for you," he told me in a husky whisper against my collarbone.

Right before he pressed his hands into my rear and drove them down my legs.

"Such a beautiful woman."

A small scream was ripped from my throat as Itachi used his strong arms to pull me further up the wall; successfully joining our pelvises. Noticing this immediately, I pushed my pelvis into his.

"'Tachi-kun, I need you right now!"

At that command, he pushed himself deep inside me.

"Oh God!" I screamed.

"Shhh, my love."

Shit. I'd forgotten the reason he'd even come in here in the first place. I made an apologetic face at him, but he only pushed my head into his collarbone.

"Here, try this."

I did as he asked and when he moved inside me, I bit down on his collarbone.

We both appeared to have enjoyed it when I did that, so we both continued; his thrusts pushing deeper and deeper inside my body and my teeth digging harder into his shoulder until my body clenched around length so hard and fast that we both came together.

We only began moving again because my legs had begun slipping from Itachi's grip.

As neither one of us had any strength left in any part of our bodies, we slunk to the floor side by side. This also allowed us to regain proper amounts of oxygen.

"That…" I turned to the gorgeous man beside me, "was… oh my..."

"I am quite willing to give you as much of that as you wish, my darling Sakura-san," he promised.

I gazed around the shithole of an excuse of a change room and said, "in here, really?"

"Lest I be caught by those monstrous creatures I deem worthy enough to even associate as friends," he reminded me.

"Oh yeah..."

It took a moment, but an idea came crashing through my thoughts.

"What about…" I dug through my bag, "a disguise?"

"Disguise?" he repeated.

"Yeah," I stated, pulling out the spare dress I had brought with me.

"It's so unlike you, that no one would ever even think you would do such a thing."

The look on his face showed me just how much he really did not want to go through with my plan, but he was too much of a genius to know I was right.

* * *

 **This was actually a little story I've been working on for way too long, but I've been going crazy trying to finish it these past couple of days trying to get it out for my magnificent beta because she needs a little something for her right now. Chocoholic Princess, you are an amazing, beautiful person, and you deserve so much more than what the world has decided to give you lately.**


End file.
